Slides means any plane, optically-readable data medium. However, to be more specific, the present invention is described, by way of example, with reference to apparatus using slides of the kind known as "microfiches".
Besides storing and classifying slides, a tray in accordance with the invention is intended to co-operate directly with a slide viewer.
Preferred embodiments of the invention provide a large-capacity tray which may be associated with a slide viewer for projecting an enlarged portion of a slide on a screen and also for automatic classification of slides by changing over from one tray to another.